This invention relates to a basket for toilet bowl cleaning blocks consisting of a container accommodating the particular block which is designed to be arranged in the toilet bowl beneath its rim and through which the water flows on flushing, the container being provided with a clip for fastening to the rim of the toilet bowl.
Products of this type are known as so-called toilet bowl cleaners and consist of a basket-like container accommodating a cleaning block which is generally extruded. Toilet bowl cleaners such as these may be placed against the side wall of the toilet bowl beneath its rim by means of a fastening clip corresponding in shape to the rim of the bowl. The toilet bowl block is activated, i.e. dissolved at its surface, by the stream of water which enters the bowl on flushing either through emptying of the cistern or through operation of the flush valve. Accordingly, cleaning or sanitizing solution is mixed with the water flowing through the container accommodating the block.
Containers or baskets for toilet bowl blocks are available in various designs. On the one hand, there are open containers which are designed primarily for refilling by the user. On the other hand, completely closed, generally non-reusable containers are also commercially available. In addition, containers of this type have to be child-proof in some European countries.